


(podfic) Vampires are just gay werewolves

by anatsuno



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/F, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, accidental werewolf, podfic only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has a secret. Brittany has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Vampires are just gay werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/gifts).



> Jedusaur wrote this ficlet especially for me to record for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III. May her path be strewn with rose petals and hookerfic. <3

**Author:** Jedusaur  
 **Duration:** 7mn  
 **Size:** 3.5MB

The amazing Jedusaur offered to write something specifically to be podficced for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) (124 women-centerd stories! Over 10 hours of fun!), and after a very short back and forth she produced this gleeful ficlet for me to record. I was entirely stoked and am super grateful and happy to be finally posting it now.

I hope you enjoy this little gem <3

And feel free of course to tell Jedusaur how much she rocks for writing this!! [Her journal](http://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/) is probably the best place for that, but no worries, if you comment here I'll make sure she sees it, too. :)

  
****  
[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?9phh71u4nl6l0sp)   
  


Or listen right here:  



End file.
